


Новый ангел

by Rabbits_Brothers



Category: Rejseholdet | Unit One, The Golden Hour (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prison
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbits_Brothers/pseuds/Rabbits_Brothers
Summary: Уйдя с работы в скорой, Алек стал тюремным врачом. И однажды встретил в лазарете датского парнишку… нашедшего в его душе больше отклика, чем он ожидал. А Каре, в свою очередь, встретил того, кому снова сумел поверить…





	Новый ангел

**Author's Note:**

> Этот текст мы вообще не знаем, когда продолжим, но рано или поздно продолжим и допишем обязательно :)

Мутные лучи света пробиваются сквозь темноту, тяжёлую и душную, пропитанную влагой. Поверхность мира оказывается шаткой, так и норовя качнуться то в одну, то в другую сторону. Каре минует первые пару ступенек на пути к свету, когда забытье ещё не отпускает настолько, чтобы воспринимать внешние звуки, но уже начинаешь чувствовать, как плоскость реальности становится осязаемей. Во сне был запах кожаной куртки его ангела и запах табака, убаюкивающий голос и ощущение крепкого тела, обнимающего его на узкой тюремной койке, — ощущение безопасности, которое проваливается в пустоту, едва то, что скрывается за сомкнутыми веками, приближается всего лишь на несколько лишних шагов.  
Иван. Он далеко и, скорее всего, теперь всегда будет далеко. Это первое, что ощущает Каре после неяркого потока света. Ему хочется обратно в сон. Но ресницы вздрагивают, а глаза зачем-то решают посмотреть, каков здешний свет.  
За зарешёченным окном лишь кусок полинялого голубого неба и край столь же унылой, упирающейся в него кирпичной стены. Тело не сразу вспоминает, что ему положено болеть, но одной попытки более глубокого вдоха хватает, чтобы это исправить. Рёбра ноют продольными полосами, сливаясь в сплошную, распухшие губы саднят, болят руки, ноги, болит всё… или почти всё. Каре прислушивается к оплетающим его верёвкам боли, но вроде там ничего нет. Это Британия, и здесь его ещё никто не успел изнасиловать.  
Он переводит взгляд вверх — над ним простирается оливково-серый потолок, мало чем отличающийся от аналогичного в датской тюрьме, разве что пятен сырости на нём побольше. За двадцать один год своей жизни он уже привык к тюрьмам. Хочется пить, но Каре не представляет, как мог бы попросить об этом — губы и язык не слушаются и будто слиплись между собой. Да и просить тут некого — по крайней мере, насколько он может повернуть голову.

В лазарете тихо и чисто — как и должно быть в больничном стационаре. Если бы не решётки на окнах, сигнализация на каждом шагу и внушительного вида охранники, можно было бы совсем забыть о том, что это тюрьма.  
Должность тюремного врача, конечно, гораздо менее почётна, чем должность старшего врача в бригаде скорой помощи, да и многие работу в тюрьмах считают грязной (отголосок Средних веков, когда боялись водить знакомство с палачами?..) — но доктор Алек Трэк слишком устал от прежнего места работы. То ли от постоянного напряжения оголённых, вибрирующих, как высоковольтные провода, нервов (чёрт побери, а ведь все коллеги считали его непоколебимой скалой…), то ли от навязчивого внимания милой Джейн.  
Дёрнул же чёрт начать с ней спать. Как удобно — симпатичная женщина в твоей бригаде, не надо искать непонятно где!..  
Если бы ещё эта симпатичная женщина не решила, что через три месяца эпизодического секса её позовут замуж, и не начала хвастаться их отношениями на работе…  
А потом — смешки, подначки, ревность со стороны коллеги-врача, влюблённого в чёртову Джейн. Алек, не оставить ли нам вас наедине? Алек, может, ты хочешь отправиться на вызов с Джейн? Да пошли вы все.  
В феминистических статьях в подобных случаях обычно уходит с работы несчастная затравленная женщина, но в их случае почему-то ушёл он. Он, Алек Трэк, лучший врач скорой помощи.  
А Джейн сплетни и подначки чуть ли не радовали. Как же, это ведь служило подтверждением их отношений…  
Что ж, в тюрьмах врачи тоже нужны. И пусть боли тут в каком-то смысле даже больше, чем на скорой — другой боли, скрытой, тёмной, изломанной, — к чужой боли ему не привыкать.  
Как и к собственным стараниям её залечить — даже когда не удаётся исцелить полностью.  
Вот только он — хирург, а не психиатр. Он умеет лечить тела, но не души.  
Алек толкает дверь в одну из палат — палату датского парнишки, волею судеб попавшего в британскую тюрьму. Как раз тот случай, когда душа нуждается в лечении больше, чем тело… Пусть и тело нуждается тоже.  
Парнишку явно насиловали прежде, и не раз — хотя в этой тюрьме ему довелось подвергнуться только побоям… дал отпор?.. Но лечить тут стоило бы не только психологическую травму после насилия… а, к чёрту, всё, на что он способен, это вылечить побои.  
Как же его зовут… Каре. Да, Каре.  
Алек закрывает за собой дверь, подходит к койке. Смотрит в лицо Каре.  
— Очнулся? — получилось более дружелюбно, чем должен говорить тюремный врач, ну да ладно. — Как самочувствие? Пить хочешь?  
Попадалась ему тут и парочка пациентов, пытавшаяся, оставшись наедине, напасть на врача. Оба после непродолжительной и бесславной борьбы получили заверение, что «в следующий раз сломаю — сам лечить не буду, мне и без того работы хватает», и с тех пор никто из заключённых на Алека напасть не пытался.  
Впрочем, Каре бы точно не попытался напасть. Алек продолжает на него смотреть — синяки под глазами, искусанные губы, — и чувствует, как тянет в груди.  
На каких-то пару секунд Каре кажется, что Иван всё-таки пришел. Тот же высокий рост, стройное телосложение… Но у тюремного врача добрее глаза — и иллюзия рассыпается. Поначалу то, что у него получается, никак нельзя назвать словами и даже членораздельными звуками — хриплое, глухое мычание, оборвавшееся придушенным кашлем и возникшей с ним горечью во рту. Но врач каким-то образом понимает его и так, наливает в стакан воды из графина, что приютился на низком столике в углу, подносит к губам. Каре приподнимается, насколько позволяет новый всплеск боли, и делает несколько судорожных, жадных глотков, снова закашлявшись и едва не подавившись. Влага стекает по подбородку, и доктор вытирает ее тряпицей.  
— Спасибо… — хрипло шепчет Каре на английском, который знает вполне прилично, благодаря матери, убеждённой в полезности владения хотя бы ещё одним языком, помимо родного, — кто бы мог подумать, что он пригодится именно в тюрьме?.. Это практически единственное, что Каре осталось от неё, — это и тёмно-серые с отливом в синеву глаза, будто пасмурное небо над Копенгагеном или такое же море.  
Парнишка облизывает распухшие губы — саднят, словно с них содрали кожу, — и смотрит на мужчину в медицинской форме.  
— Сколько… сколько я в отключке был? — прислонённая к подушке голова почти не кружится, хотя ощущение такое, будто в неё налили мутной протухшей воды.  
— Недолго, — Алек пододвигает стул, садится рядом с кроватью. — Меньше суток. Бредил, говорил что-то на датском — медбратья рассказывали… Но ничего, жить будешь, заживёт как на собаке. Правда, придётся некоторое время здесь побыть — но это ничего, многие о лазарете как о курорте мечтают… — Парнишку чертовски жаль, у него такие измученные доверчивые глаза, что Алеку почти хочется погладить его по голове или хотя бы по плечу — но он вовремя себя одёргивает. — Вот и ты можно сказать что отдохнёшь. А сейчас давай я ушибы осмотрю и перевязки сделаю… — он откидывает укрывающее Каре одеяло.  
Говорил на датском. Наверное, то, что хотел бы сказать Ивану… Неважно. Что он теперь может ему сказать…  
— Ага, — тихо отзывается Каре. — Мне и правда пока лучше здесь…  
Он прекрасно понимает, что побои — лишь предупреждение, чтобы в следующий раз был сговорчивее. В следующий раз его изнасилуют. Каре отчаянно не хочет этого — здесь, снова, — и безотчётно коротко зажмуривается, а потом снова открывает глаза. Лучше валяться на больничной койке избитым, да даже с переломами, стискивать зубы от боли — чем стискивать их, когда тебя по очереди… Каре не знал, стало ли лучше, когда это стал делать один Папаша. Как не понимал и ревности Ахмеда, с которого Папаша переключился на него. Он с удовольствием вернул бы всё это обратно, отдал тому, кому оно было в радость. Папаша был похотливым, циничным и ненасытным, Каре передёргивало всякий раз, когда тот прикасался к нему. Он старался услышать голос Ивана и почувствовать, что находится где-то далеко-далеко, там, где много воздуха и неба… но это не всегда получалось.  
Когда врач убирает одеяло, Каре вдруг чувствует смущение на грани стыда, словно бы этот мужчина мог увидеть, что пережило его тело. Хотя, может, он и видит… Что ж, другого у Каре всё равно нет. Руки тёплые, а движения профессиональные. Доктор осторожно, но уверенно ощупывает его гематомы, ссадины, слегка надавливает на несколько точек вдоль рёбер — Каре щурится, но не произносит ни звука. Наконец врач аккуратно отклеивает пластырь и снимает повязку с предплечья, где широкой красной полосой горит ссадина от удара об угол кирпичной стены. Каре часто моргает и едва слышно шипит, пока мужчина обрабатывает рану смоченной в антисептике медицинской салфеткой. Потом закрывает истерзанное место сложенной в несколько слоёв марлей и снова закрепляет пластырем. Даже не слишком разбирающийся в подобных вещах парнишка задаётся вопросом, почему хороший, видимо, доктор работает в тюрьме, наверняка мог бы устроиться в какую-нибудь престижную больницу, чистую и светлую…  
— Спасибо…  
— Да не за что, — Алек снова садится на стул. — Работа такая. — В его работу, конечно, не входит проводить с пациентами — не с пациентами, Алек, с заключёнными, они все здесь в первую очередь заключённые, — больше времени, чем необходимо, да и напоить Каре мог бы любой санитар, а не он… Что, снова срабатывает трудоголизм? Или что-то другое? А, ладно, сейчас ему всё равно больше нечем заняться.  
— За что они тебя? — спрашивает он, хотя, в общем-то, знает ответ. Но, может, парнишке хочется выговориться… А может, ему даже удастся замолвить за него пару слов перед надзирателями — пусть приглядят получше.  
Слишком чистые глаза у этого парня для завсегдатая тюрем. Хотя за что-то же ведь сел…  
А впрочем, так ли он хорошо разбирается в человеческой психологии? Джейн вон тоже казалась подходящей кандидатурой на роль милой ненавязчивой любовницы. Ненавязчивой, ага.  
Каре отвечает не сразу, и Алек добавляет:  
— Я доктор Трэк, кстати. Доктор Алек Трэк.  
Каре едва заметно вздрагивает, когда Алек задаёт вопрос. Бросает на него короткий взгляд, потом опускает глаза. Что-то внутри обжигает, будто кислотой, кратко и больно. Почему этому доктору так трудно сказать то, что он и так узнает, если ещё не понял; в этих стенах почти невозможно ничего утаить, они всего лишь хорошо умеют не замечать, когда это выгодно, молчать, когда должны говорить…  
— Чтобы… чтобы был послушней, когда в другой раз… захотят меня трахнуть, — отвечает Каре, не глядя на Трэка, рассматривая край тюремного подоконника. Его голос звучит почти ровно, но пальцы невольно стискивают одеяло и почти сразу же отпускают. Алек ничем не может ему помочь, кроме, естественно, медицинской помощи. Каре и не ждёт этого, у него больше нет ангела-хранителя (да и был ли хоть когда-то, или всё это лишь ещё одна иллюзия, внушённая Иваном?), но отчего-то, помолчав, он добавляет совсем тихо и отчаянно:  
— Я не смогу больше… не хочу… не могу….  
Алек какое-то время молчит. Конечно, так он и думал. Но что можно сделать? Разве и правда поговорить с надзирателями… только много ли это даст — как бы его здесь ни уважали…  
Вот тебе и новая задача, доктор Трэк. Можно вылечить, можно утешить родственников тех, кого не удалось спасти, — но как уберечь попавшего в тюрьму парнишку от насильников? Тем более, что сам он большую часть времени проводит в лазарете…  
— Ну тихо, тихо, — он накрывает лежащую поверх одеяла руку Каре, на секунду сжимает пальцы. — Пока что ты здесь. В безопасности. А потом… я подумаю, чем можно тебе помочь. — Он усмехается и добавляет: — Если не будешь буянить.  
Каре слишком серьёзно мотает головой, глядя на Алека одновременно испуганно и с надеждой. Он не успевает понять, почему, но когда доктор Трэк касается его руки, в него словно проскакивает крохотный комочек тепла. Маленький светлячок, сотканный из тонких лучиков солнца, которое сюда заглядывает только переплетённое прутьями решётки, уходит в кровь, оставляя след. Он больше не видит поток света, ослепительный и сияющий, который всегда приходил после слов Ивана, но внезапно чувствует, инстинктивно, не понимая механизма этого, так, как чувствуют животные. За тем светом он никогда ничего не мог разглядеть, а сейчас видит что-то живое, видит искреннее участие этого врача, которому, кажется, не нужно ничего взамен, который хочет помочь просто потому, что сочувствует или считает помощь своим долгом.  
В этом нет вселенской любви, громадной, у которой не видно краёв, поглощающей тебя целиком, не отпускающей, заглушающей всё. Это вообще не любовь. Каре не уверен, можно ли назвать это милосердием, но чувствует благодарность. Это же было и в том полицейском в Дании, Фишере, кажется. Что-то похожее…  
— Буянить не буду, обещаю.  
В глазах парнишки блестят слёзы, и Алек, подумав, спрашивает:  
— Дать тебе какого-нибудь успокоительного? Лёгкого, — тут же поясняет он, вспомнив некоторых заключённых, готовых на всё, лишь бы получить совершенно не полагающийся им по медицинским показаниям морфий.  
— Дайте… — просит Каре. Успокоительное ему, кажется, и в самом деле не повредит. — Только… сюда правда не может зайти никто, кроме вас?..  
Какую-то долю секунды Алеку хочется погладить Каре по волосам. Или по щеке. Он выглядит таким испуганным, этот парнишка, испуганным и замученным… и смотрит с отчаянной надеждой — как на последнего, кто может защитить…  
— Медбратья могут, — он отбрасывает неуместное желание утешить больше, чем следует; встаёт со стула, подходит к аптечному шкафчику, открывает его ключом. — Санитары. Но они тебя точно не тронут… если не будешь буянить, да, — теперь это точно шутка — Алек улыбается, и в глазах Каре тоже зажигается робкая тень улыбки. — Но если хочешь, я и им скажу, чтобы пореже заходили… только когда убраться надо… Только смотри, ты правда без глупостей. Пытались у нас тут некоторые — кто сбежать, кто с собой покончить…  
— Санитары ладно… — кивает Каре. — И медбратья тоже… — Он смотрит на Алека встревоженно, но всё-таки с некоторым облегчением. — Я не буду сбегать, честно. И пытаться покончить с собой тоже не буду… больше… — добавляет он тихо, опустив голову. Сейчас Каре не очень понимает, зачем ему жить, но то острое чувство отчаяния, побудившее в Дании полоснуть по венам и смотреть на струящийся сквозь решётку свет — до тех пор, пока любой свет не погас, и он не провалился в ватную бездумную пустоту, — прошло, оставив лишь усталость, затравленность, желание оградиться от всего, что может причинить боль.  
Внутренне Каре напоминает брошенного котёнка, сжавшегося в комок на холодной улице и старающегося быть как можно незаметнее. Или бродягу, обнявшего себя руками. Но с доктором Трэком он чувствует себя в безопасности.  
Алек приносит таблетку и пластиковый стакан с водой, протягивает их Каре.  
— Сможешь сесть и стакан удержать?  
— Наверное, смогу… — Каре пробует приподняться, морщится от боли, закусив губу, но всё же берёт стакан. Подцепляет таблетку, отправляет в рот, запивает водой — руки заметно дрожат, хорошо хоть пальцы не сломаны.  
— Спасибо, — хрипловато шепчет Каре, возвращая стакан. — Доктор Трэк… вы не поможете мне… ну, до туалета дойти? Кажется, сам я не смогу… — парнишка выглядит почти виноватым. Он на короткое время замолкает, словно решаясь, потом всё-таки спрашивает: — А надзиратели… сюда тоже не могут придти? — слишком поздно сообразив, что, возможно, Алек решит, что он всё-таки хочет сбежать.  
Алек на секунду хмурится — но по Каре совсем непохоже, чтобы он что-то замышлял. Кажется, и правда хочет в туалет… и — боится. Его не боится, боится надзирателей и других заключённых.  
Кто же на него покусился? Расспросить бы… и ответит ли…  
— Пойдём, — он помогает Каре подняться и подставляет плечо. — Надзиратели — без нужды не зайдут, здесь и так всё хорошо снаружи охраняется… Да и я — чем не надзиратель? — он усмехается, пытаясь хоть немного приободрить Каре и убрать из его глаз это затравленное выражение, словно в любой момент может ввалиться пяток громил и… — Шучу. Пошли потихоньку.  
По росту и силе он действительно не уступает почти никому из надзирателей, но его этот измученный датский парнишка всё же не боится. Сделать бы так, чтобы ему вообще некого было бояться… В тюрьму попал за дело — это ладно, пусть свой срок отбывает. Но вот только побои от сокамерников и страх изнасилования тюремное заключение, чёрт подери, включать не должно.  
— Ага… — Каре слабо улыбается, обхватывает Алека одной рукой за плечи, пытаясь встать, и почти сразу снова садится на кровать. Рёбра протестующе вспыхивают сильной тягучей болью, ноги как ватные, плечо ломит. Но со второй попытки всё же удается подняться, крепче вцепившись в тюремного доктора, и сделать пару шагов, осторожных и неуклюжих. Мужчина сильный и тёплый, парнишка чувствует под медицинской униформой крепкие мускулы. От доктора Трэка исходят спокойствие и уверенность, чувство безопасности, которое Каре сейчас нужнее всего, знание, что не обидят, не воспользуются, не предадут, не заставят делать то, чего не хочешь…  
Алек не спешит, не торопит, приноравливаясь к той скорости передвижения, на какую способен его пациент, придерживая парнишку за талию. Идти приходится до середины довольно длинного коридора — в лазарете пара туалетных кабинок на все палаты. Каре озирается по сторонам, но в двери других палат никто не выходит и не входит, и кругом тихо. Алек свободной рукой толкает дверь, помогает переступить через невысокий порог.  
— Спасибо… — тихо говорит Каре, держась и за стену, и за Алека. Добирается до ближайшей кабинки, открывает дверь. Трэк мягко отпускает его, и Каре пару секунд раздумывает, запирать ли дверь, но потом решает просто прикрыть, бросив на доктора неловкий взгляд через плечо, повернув голову, насколько позволяют перенесённые побои. — Я… я быстро…  
— Не волнуйся, я никуда не спешу, — учитывая рост Алека, он вполне может заглянуть поверх невысокой дверцы кабинки, но, хотя, возможно, и стоило бы проследить за Каре — как за заключённым или как за пациентом, всё равно, — Трэк отходит подальше, давая парню возможность уединиться. Давая понять, что тот может его не бояться.  
Каре справляется так быстро, как только может, открывает дверцу и буквально повисает на ней. Алек в два широких шага оказывается рядом, подхватывает, заставляет снова опереться на себя.  
— Молодец. А теперь пошли обратно, — Алек приобнимает Каре за талию и осторожно ведёт из туалета. — А то, если слишком тяжело идти, могу отнести, — он усмехается, внутренне сам удивляясь своей шутке.  
Каре кажется, что ещё никогда он не справлялся в туалете так быстро, хотя сейчас в этом нет необходимости — некого бояться и некуда торопиться. Но выработанная в течение не одного года привычка, заставлявшая второпях принимать душ, наскоро вытеревшись казённым полотенцем, и с мокрыми волосами шлёпать обратно в камеру, а также не делать лишних движений в прачечной, не могла исчезнуть в одночасье. Доктор Трэк успевает подхватить его, прежде чем предательски слабые ноги позволят сползти вниз, и парнишка вновь обвивает рукой сильную, жилистую шею Алека.  
— Спасибо… — снова шепчет Каре, вскидывая голову на шутку Трэка, от которой непонятно из-за чего колет в сердце и тепло, и остро; и в это ощущение вплетается желание, чтобы его действительно донесли на руках. Желание довериться, желание чувствовать безопасность…  
Чёрт, ему что, мало того, что уже было? Он знает этого человека едва ли час. Да, доктор проявил к нему заботу и сочувствие, и видно, что это искренне, но он вовсе не обязан носить на себе пациентов, тем более тех, которые худо-бедно могут дойти сами! Нельзя так хотеть тепла, а получать только насилие и предательство, и всё равно продолжать хотеть тепла!..  
Каре невнятно кивает, смущённо и почти болезненно улыбнувшись, и опускает глаза. Они начинают движение в обратном направлении, медленно, шаг за шагом продвигаясь к палате. В коридоре по-прежнему пусто, но теперь Каре почти не смотрит по сторонам. Алек поддерживает его спину, и он не знает, в какой момент получается так, что на ровном месте лодыжка подворачивается, и Каре, охнув и зашипев от резкой боли, едва не падает на пол как подкошенный, утягивая за собой Алека и чувствуя, как тот мгновенно крепче хватает его.  
Сам не успев сообразить, что делает, Алек подхватывает Каре на руки. Парнишка оказывается легче, чем он думал, — впрочем, на недостаток силы Трэк никогда не жаловался… Каре на секунду испуганно замирает в его руках, смотрит снизу вверх голубовато-серыми глазами — но потом расслабляется и робко, неуверенно обвивает одной рукой шею Алека.  
— Придётся мне всё же тебя отнести, — говорит Трэк. — Не бойся.  
Каре кивает, и Алек идёт по коридору, неся его на руках. Хорошо, что в коридоре никого нет — не будет ни лишних вопросов, ни пересудов… Каре доверчиво прислоняется головой к его плечу, и Алек слышит, как сердце парня бьётся совсем рядом с его собственным. И это хрупкое тёплое тело в руках…  
Чёрт, что за странные мысли… переработал, что ли…  
Каре испытывает маленькое чувство полета. Крохотная невесомость, когда Алек отрывает его от земли, за полсекунды до того, как удобно устраивает на своих руках, и он снова может держаться за этого человека. В эти мгновения что-то происходит. Измученное сердце Каре вновь решает довериться, хотя бы на несколько кратких минут, что Алек несёт его мимо чужих палат, а сам он склоняет голову доктору на плечо.  
Его никто никогда не носил на руках — его ангел-хранитель уж точно. Не тот, кого он считал своим ангелом. А Алек делает это уверенно и бережно, и Каре едва слышно шепчет: «Я не боюсь» — возможно, больше себе, чем Трэку. Сейчас впервые с того времени, как его перевели в британскую тюрьму — мужчина, которого он убил во время ограбления, оказался англичанином и довольно весомым в определенных кругах, — он чувствует, что Иван бесконечно далеко. Так далеко, что их связь стёрта до едва различимых рваных чёрточек на асфальте, нарисованных кем-то много-много лет назад. Дальше, чем если бы Иван оказался теперь на окутанных дымкой высотах Гималаев.  
Доктор Трэк тёплый и осязаемый, Каре слышит, что его дыхание почти не сбивается под ношей. На пару секунд прикрывает глаза. Он не запрещает и не разрешает себе мечтать, лишь хочет впитать этот момент тепла. Вполне возможно, что подобного больше не будет. Каре научился запоминать то, что помогало ему выжить, забывать и прощать… хотя забыть удавалось не всё, и даже в этом случае оставалась боль.  
Наконец дверь перед ними, и Алек нажимает на ручку, легко удерживая вес Каре на одной руке. Осторожно, чтобы повреждённые ноги не ударились о косяк, заносит в палату, снова закрывает дверь и направляется к кровати.  
Опустив Каре на кровать, Алек садится рядом на стул, всё ещё ощущая на руках иллюзорную тёплую тяжесть. Да что за…  
— Дай осмотрю ногу, — привычные действия, привычная забота — забота врача о пациенте — лучше всего отвлекают от лишних мыслей. Всегда отвлекали. Алек ощупывает лодыжку Каре и задерживает на ней ладонь на секунду дольше необходимого; впрочем, сам он не обращает на это внимания, а со стороны это больше всего похоже на попытку успокоить.  
— Всё в порядке, — Алек скупо улыбается, но даже в ответ на эту едва заметную улыбку глаза Каре теплеют. — Вывиха нет… Хочешь чего-то ещё? — он тянется за одеялом и укрывает Каре до подбородка — возможно, чуть более бережно, чем укрыл бы другого пациента.  
Что поделать — есть в этом датском парнишке что-то, проникающее в самое сердце…  
Алек выпускает его из рук — затем, чтобы бережно опустить на простынь. Каре всё еще чувствует окружающее его тепло и, кажется, боится лишний раз пошевелиться, чтобы оно не улетучилось. Он наблюдает за действиями Алека, едва замечая боль в подвернувшейся ноге, больше воспринимая руки, что аккуратно ощупывают её.  
— Спасибо… Что донесли, — шепчет парнишка.  
Потом его укрывают одеялом. Каре не помнит, когда в последний раз кто-то так с ним обращался. Чувство уюта длится, словно сворачивается под этим стандартным казённым шерстяным лоскутком в пододеяльнике, на груди Каре, как невидимый маленький котёнок. Он задумывается над вопросом Алека, понимая, что можно было бы попросить поесть; но голода совершенно не чувствуется — видимо, организм, находясь в стрессе, временно забыл об этой необходимости, потребляя уже имеющиеся ресурсы. Вспоминается, что мать, когда переживала, могла за несколько дней не съесть почти ни крошки, только сгрызала ногти до мяса. А вот в сон уже клонит, несмотря на то, что он столько проспал до этого — впрочем, скорее был без сознания или в полузабытьи. Может быть, Алек согласится…  
— Доктор Трэк… вы не посидите со мной, пока я засну? — просит Каре.  
На долю секунды на обычно непроницаемом лице Алека отражается лёгкое удивление, но он тут же овладевает собой. Проклятье, у этого парня никого здесь нет… он в чужой стране, если уж на то пошло… и — в конце концов, он не прожжённый преступник. Алек видел его дело.  
— Да… да, посижу, конечно, — он снова придвигает стул к койке, садится. — Время есть. Расслабься и отдыхай… — Алек на секунду замолкает, а потом добавляет то, что, как он чувствует, нужно услышать Каре, — здесь тебя никто не тронет.  
Здесь. Вот только беда в том, что здесь парень ненадолго… нет, обычно, конечно, это наоборот не беда, но…  
Повинуясь собственному внезапному порыву, Алек накрывает ладонью лежащую поверх одеяла руку Каре. Такое тонкое запястье. Не верится, что он вообще мог кого-то убить… проклятье, Алек, про половину из них не верится…  
— Отдыхай, — повторяет он и одаряет Каре ещё одной короткой улыбкой. И неожиданно для самого себя гладит его по руке.  
— Спасибо… — в глазах Каре загораются радость и благодарность, и это странным образом лишь подчёркивает измученность и круги под глазами, делая их пронзительнее и горше. Ему и вправду нужно услышать эти слова. От Алека, которому верит, уже верит, потому что у того добрый взгляд. Каре, сколько раз ты ошибался в людях?.. У скольких из них, тебе казалось, были добрые глаза? Впрочем, сил на то, чтобы анализировать собственную доверчивость, уже не осталось. Ему просто нужно, чтобы кто-то сказал, что здесь он в безопасности, что не придется шарахаться и прятаться, и бояться заснуть.  
Тяжёлая голова с удовольствием прислоняется к подушке — а потом Каре распахивает глаза, когда Трэк гладит его по руке, и сам не знает, как происходит так, что пальцы ответно обхватывают руку доктора, тёплую и сильную, чувствуют край шероховатой ладони, ложбинки там, где сгибаются фаланги. Всё это — тактильно, за несколько секунд, а глаза смотрят в глаза Алека, и у них обоих во взглядах сейчас и неловкость, и что-то ещё. Короткий обмен теплом — и Каре откидывается затылком на постель, честно собираясь последовать совету Алека и отдыхать, спать, восстанавливать силы… и не думать о том, что это прикосновение заставило что-то ворохнуться в душе, глубоко-глубоко, быть может, там, куда не проникали даже чувства к Ивану.  
Сейчас этот парнишка выглядит совсем беззащитным. Расслабленным, доверившимся… Алек смотрит в лицо Каре, в уже начинающие туманиться близостью сна глаза — и, повинуясь новому порыву, протягивает руку и бережно отводит с его лба прядки рыжеватых волос. Ладно, в конце концов, ничего он такого не делает. Не целует же… Подумаешь, волосы со лба отвёл. Так любая сиделка сделать может, и ничего это не значит.  
— Всё в порядке, — говорит он фразу, в которую не слишком верит — и которую так часто за свою жизнь говорил людям, сам в неё не веря. — Спи и ни о чём не думай. Вообще ни о чём.  
Пальцы Алека тёплые и сухие, шероховатые. Теперь Каре ощущает это и лицом, доктор тихо убирает с его лба растрёпанные волосы, и парнишка, повинуясь порыву. коротко трётся виском о запястье Трэка. Ещё одна неловкость и что-то иное, и оба делают вид, что не произошло ничего, но в сердце Каре поселяется маленькое умиротворение. Оно завершает этот день, который, судя по солнцу, на самом деле подойдёт к концу лишь часа через два с половиной — но для него сон наступит быстрее заката, и этой крошечной теплоты хватит, чтобы нырнуть в него с ощущением, что в ближайшее время он будет избавлен от привычных опасностей тюремного заключения. Пусть на несколько дней, на неделю. Ему нужна передышка, прореха в постоянном страхе, сменяющемся апатией, с вечным привкусом горечи.  
Каре чувствует, как Алек поправляет ему одеяло и садится на стул — его тень на фоне света от окна просачивается под сомкнутые веки, остаётся следом на сетчатке. Парнишка бормочет что-то неразборчивое, вдруг подумав, что если дольше не заснет, доктор Трэк останется подольше… Но организм берёт то, что важнее телу — минуты отдыха, — и тень под веками рассыпается на множество солнечных зайчиков, лёгких и мерцающих, плывущих куда-то навстречу сну. Он снова погружается в темноту. Но на этот раз в окружении невесомых светлячков.  
Дыхание Каре выравнивается, становится глубоким и спокойным. Спит. Алек ещё несколько секунд смотрит на его лицо — такое юное, такое умиротворённое…  
…такое беззащитное.  
Трэк едва слышно, чтобы не разбудить заключённого, вздыхает. Ну вот какого чёрта в тюрьмы попадают те, кто не способен здесь выжить? Может, заключение парень и заслужил — но всё остальное…  
И почему так замирало сердце от его прикосновений? Это уже вообще никуда не годится.  
Алек тихонько выходит из лазарета и, стараясь поменьше шуметь, запирает за собой дверь.


End file.
